


love; not wrong (brave) / Day 1: Scars

by hautecleres



Series: Killugon Week 2020 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Scars, killugon week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hautecleres/pseuds/hautecleres
Summary: “I know it’s tiringThis shit is getting oldSo pleaseJust hold onTo me”- "love; not wrong (brave)" by EDENKillua and Gon both bore scars in more ways than one.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	love; not wrong (brave) / Day 1: Scars

Gon’s skin was immaculate.

Killua noted this as he held Gon’s hands in his. He had Nanika to thank. He could take one look at Gon and wouldn’t even dare to think that this was the same boy who had set a dangerous covenant, one that nearly took his life. His skin should have been marred in scars. Instead, Gon’s skin was smooth and pristine, almost as if he had never seen a battle in his entire life. One look at Gon and many would think that he was a boy who carried no heavy baggage.

But Killua knew him better than that. Beneath that bright mask was a boy who suffered immense emotional damage. He carried the burden of Kite’s death, and was driven by pure vengeance to save the man who saved him all those years ago. Gon could smile all he wanted, but Killua knew that it was only a mask to save the onslaught of pity looks. 

And so Killua brought Gon’s hands up to his lips and planted gentle kisses, whispering the promises of protecting him and ensuring that he would never leave his side again. The bright laugh that Gon left out was genuine, full of love, and Killua could feel his heart beating out of his chest. 

“Killua,” Gon spoke his name, and the way it left his lips sounded like music to Killua’s ears. He looked up and was met with that bright amber gaze. Gon was light. He was Killua’s light. A beacon of hope in a world that Killua originally thought to be too black and white for his own liking. Without Gon, Killua would be wandering aimlessly in a world that was covered in blood.

It was then that Gon took hold of Killua’s wrists and tugged him forward. Killua let out a gasp of surprise as he regained his posture. He looked at Gon in confusion before following his line of sight.

Gon’s gaze softened as his fingers ran along the scars that were embedded in Killua’s skin. His touches were gentle, unlike the touches from his family when he was still training to be an assassin.

“These scars? They’re nothing,” Killua told him with a small pout. “Really, I’m fine.”

“There’s many new ones,” Gon pointed out. “I’m not the only one who suffered, unfortunately. I’m sorry, Killua.”

He was gentle the entire time. He might be reckless, but Gon could handle things with the utmost care if needed. Gon’s fingers ran along every scar running down Killua’s arms, dipping into the crevices and taking the time to just feel. It was almost as if Gon was taking the time to imprint every scar of Killua’s to memory.

Both of them were damaged. They were no longer those 12-year-old boys taking the Hunter Exam. No longer the naive boys wandering around Whale Island and partaking in the Yorknew Auction and training in Greed Island and taking a small trip to NGL with Kite. They both bore their own scars, both emotional and physical.

It isn’t until Killua wrapped his arms around Gon that he decided that their scars were an inherent part of who they were. In time, Killua’s scars would fade into his skin. In time, Gon would grow from the past and move forward into the future.

And when Gon returned the hug, Killua found that they would both heal.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter @hautecleres


End file.
